Invisible Alya
by MovieVillain
Summary: Took place after Hawk Moth is defeated and Nooroo is returned safely to Master Fu along with the Moth Miraculous. Alya becomes invisible after drinking water that was contaminated by some potion. Will she ever turn back to normal? My first fanfic for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, so please send me positive reviews.
1. Becoming Invisible

It's been two weeks now since Hawk Moth is defeated, and Nooroo is returned safely to Master Fu along with the Moth Miraculous.

School is over for the day, and tomorrow is the weekend. This gives plenty of time for students of College Francoise Dupont plenty of time to complete their book reports in any book they choose.

Especially this goes to Alya.

Arriving home, she went to her bedroom to pick up the book she is going to have her report on and she chose _Treasure Island_. While she's in her room, she started to perspire. In fact, it's a hot day.

"I'm hot," she tried to fan herself from the heat that is getting to her. "Maybe I should have a cold drink of ice water first."

She stands up from her desk to go to the kitchen to make herself a cold drink of water. After pouring the glass, she decided to get some ice from the refrigerator. What she didn't know is that her drink got zapped by an energy beam. She closes the fridge after getting some ice for her drink. Of course, she drinks up the water before putting the glass to the sink.

"Ahh, I'm feel refreshed," she said with relief.

While walking from the kitchen to her room, her body is starting to disappear from sight, but her clothes are still present. She is unaware of this until she looks at herself in a full-length mirror.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, then she realized. "What's this?"

Looking in the mirror, she doesn't see her skin, red hair, hazel eyes, or even her beauty mark. Nothing. She doesn't see her body, only her own clothes. She raised her right arm, only to see an empty sleeve raising in the air.

"I'm invisible," she said in realization. "But how I become invisible? Unless..."

She went back to the kitchen to pick up the glass she drank from.

"I think it's from when I drank water," she said. "How? Maybe what's in the water can be analyzed in Ms. Mendeleiev's class."

She goes outside her house.

"Or I can call Ladybug to help me with this crisis."

Just then, she realized something as she looked at the clothes she's wearing.

"I forgot. My clothes are still visible. If I go out like this, I'll cause a panic in Paris about living clothes walking around with no one wearing them. Even worse, no one will let me live it down," she said in realization. "If I were to be completely unseen, then..."

She went back inside as she stared at her unseen reflection. The empty sleeves of her plaid shirt raised as her unseen hands touched one button and looking like she's hesitating before unsealing it. She goes through with the rest of the buttons to take off her shirt. Next, she removes her glasses.

After a few seconds, she went outside, completely invisible by being naked.

* * *

In Paris, people are doing their usual business every day of the month. As for Alya, she isn't doing so well since she has to walk nude outside.

"I hate walking in the nude," Alya looked depressed about her condition. "On the bright side, no one can see me."

Suddenly, she saw Ladybug from above.

"Ladybug!" she found hope in seeing her and follows her all the way to... "Wait, is she going to Marinette's house? Could she be...?"

Good thing the front door is not locked, so she opened it to get inside.

"Hello?" Tom asked in confusion as he and Sabine heard the door was open, but they saw no one entered.

How lucky Alya could get with her invisibility. She entered her best friend's room just in time to see her favorite idol going there as well.

"Spots off!" Ladybug exclaimed as light enveloped her. After a two seconds, stood in her place is Marinette.

"Ladybug is... Marinette?" Alya is surprised from the revelation and whispers her reaction about it. She saw that her friend is not alone. In fact, a small creature came out of her earrings and has the same color as her costume.

"So Marinette, are you getting enough fresh air?" the creature asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, I did, Tikki," Marinette smiled at her before reaching out for her book. "That's all I need before I start working on my book report about _The Invisible Man_."

" _The Invisible Man_? What's the book about?" Tikki asked her.

"Well, it's about a mysterious man named Griffin, who is actually a scientist who researched on optics," Marinette sat on her bed while reading the book. "He created a formula that can make a human being invisible, and he tested it on himself. Thus he is the titular Invisible Man."

"That's fascinating," her kwami commented.

"Good thing I made the right choice on who to turn for help," a voice spoke in their presence.

"You said something, Tikki?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"No, I didn't say anything."

"I'm sure I heard you saying about who to turn for help."

"I didn't say that."

"Oops, sorry. I said that," the voice spoke again.

"Wait. Alya?" Marinette recognized the voice as she puts the book down on her bed before standing up.

"Yes, Marinette, it's me," the voice respond and she felt her hands are being pressed together softly as if her best friend is touching her with affection. "And I'm invisible."

"You're invisible?"

"Yes."

"Wait, if you're invisible and you're here, does that mean you saw...?" the bluenette realized.

"Yes, I saw it, Mari," her invisible best friend respond. "I saw your transformation. I know you're Ladybug."

Just then, Marinette looks panicked on her secret being found.

"Just calm down, girl. I know what you're thinking. I'm not mad at you for not telling me about your secret," Alya spoke with comfort and reassurance to confirm how she felt on the revelation while stroking her friend's hair softly to help her calm down.

"Really?" Marinette is surprised that she took the revelation well. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. You're my best friend. I won't tell anyone about this, I promise. Can you please calm down now?" Alya promised, causing Marinette to put up a small smile on her face before she changes the subject of their conversation. "Anyway, before I tell you more, you need to see me first, so can you please get me my clothes from my house? Technically, I'm naked at the moment."

"Whoa, you're naked?" Tikki asked with surprise.

"Yes, I am," the voice in the creature's voice respond. "Good thing nobody saw me."

"Okay, just stay here. I'll come back with your clothes," Marinette left the room afterwards.

"So, are you the one who transformed her into Ladybug through her earrings?" Alya asked in an attempt to have a conversation with the flying creature.

"Yes, I am," was Tikki's response. "I'm Tikki, and I'm her kwami."

* * *

 **Author's Note: My first fanfiction for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, so give me positive reviews please.  
**


	2. Temporary Solution

**Author's Note: The second chapter. Like I said, be sure to give me positive reviews.  
**

* * *

Few minutes later...

Marinette came back to her bedroom with Alya's clothes. After she is dressed, she sits on the former's bed. She and Tikki stared at her, noticing that they don't see her, only her clothes. They only see her glasses floating above her usual outfit which consisted of a white tank top underneath her plaid shirt with white, orange, and purple stripes; light blue jeans, and white sneakers with black tops.

"Whoa, is this a weird sight?" Tikki commented.

"To be honest, I didn't expect my book to come to life, except the main character is a woman," Marinette also commented.

"Are you guys done staring at me?" Alya spoke with embarrassment on her voice. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh, sorry about that," the bluenette apologized.

"No, it's alright, Marinette. It's not everyday you encountered an invisible girl," her invisible friend reassured. "Well, apart from the time when Sabrina was an invisible supervillain known as Vanisher, that is."

"I never thought some potion that was in your water turned you like this," Tikki commented. "It's good that you're wearing clothes now so we can see you, but still..."

"You don't know how to change back?" Marinette sat next to her friend and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Well, that's what I need help for since I now know you're Ladybug," Alya's glasses turn to face her friend. "There has to be some way to fix this. I'll try anything."

"I wish I have an idea, but I'm too confused about this," Tikki has no idea how this mess can be fixed.

The three try to think of some ideas. After a few seconds...

"I just got an idea," Marinette spoke first.

"Really?" Alya said with joy.

"How about I wrap your face with bandages?" was the suggestion as she bought white bandages. "That should make your face be visible in the meantime."

"W-What makes you think that would even work?" Alya stuttered in fear as sweat started appear from above her glasses. She did not like this idea.

"Well, that's the only idea I have for now, so let's give it a try," the bluenette stated.

The blogger reluctantly agreed to follow through it. After a few seconds, she looked at herself at the mirror to see her entire head is covered with bandages, and so do her arms and ankles. She's also wearing dark goggles to cover her unseen eyes and fake nose to show her nose.

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked.

"I look like a mummy," her friend responded in a tone that looked like she is not liking this idea. "I'm sorry, but I'm not walking in public looking like this, let alone dressed like a fictional character from a book."

With this, the bluenette's first idea has failed. Alya removed the goggles and fake nose first before removing the bandages from her head, arms, and ankles. Then, she puts her glasses back on. Marinette crossed her arms to think for another idea, and she has it.

For her next idea, Alya's face is taped with the picture of herself. At least there are two eyeholes from where the eyes are, so she can see.

"And how is sticking a picture to my face help?" she demanded.

"Well, um..." Marinette looks unsure of how this would help. After all, she didn't think through it.

"I think that helped in getting your face back," Tikki spoke for her. However, like her owner, she is unsure if this idea would work.

"True, but what about my arms and ankles? Would anyone overlook them?" Alya asked.

"I think they would only overlook your ankles but not your arms," Marinette respond nervously.

"Let's forget about this idea. Next!"

As soon as Alya removed the picture from her face, Marinette paces back and forth around the room, trying to think of another idea. After a few seconds, she has an idea.

"How about we try getting you to wear a latex mask?" she suggested.

"A latex mask?" Tikki asked with confusion on her face.

"I'll try anything as long as it doesn't involve covering my head with bandages or taping a picture to my face!" Alya has found hope at last with this idea.

"Leave it to me, Alya!" Marinette said excitingly. "I'll make you a mask that's going to make you visible!"

First, she uses tape measure to measure the length of her friend's head, arms, and ankles; these are the areas to cover latex with. Next, she cuts down the latex material she had into the required pieces and sew them into clothing. She puts brown paint on them to match the same color of her friend's skin and leaves them to dry for a few minutes. After this, she cuts two holes on the mask for its eyes, another two holes for its nose, and the last hole for its mouth. She also added lines from the first two holes for its eyebrows and pink coloring for its lips. Lastly, she puts a dot above her right eyebrow for its beauty mark.

"What do you think?" she asked after Alya puts on the latex that covered her head, arms, and ankles.

"It's... not bad," Alya looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror and she looks bittersweet about it. At least she can see her own face, but without her eyes and hair. Also, she can see her arms and ankles.

"Oh, that reminds me," Marinette pulled out a wig from the closet, and it resembled the blogger's hair. "Good thing I made a wig that looked like your hair. Put it on."

Alya puts on the wig as well. Looking at the mirror again, she can not only see her face, but also her own hair. She smiled at this.

"One last thing," the bluenette has another item to show her, and it's a pair of sunglasses. "Good thing I saved this for a special occasion. This should cover your unseen eyes."

Her friend puts on the sunglasses, and she looks again in the mirror. She also smiled at this, as she is now fully visible.

"What do you think?" Marinette asked her.

"It's... perfect! I'm fully visible!" Alya yelled in joy.

"Glad you liked it, Alya," her friend smiled. "This is only a temporary solution until you're cured of your invisibility."

"Yeah, I know that," the blogger knew it quickly.

They paused for a few minutes.

"So, uh... wanna get some ice cream?" Marinette suggested.

"Sure, I love some!" Alya agreed.

* * *

They went out of the bakery with Tikki hidden inside Marinette's purse. Good thing they managed to get some ice cream to refresh themselves from the heat. Marinette got strawberry-flavored, while Alya got cookies and cream-flavored.

Just then, they crossed paths with two unwanted girls are going to get in their way.

"Well, if it isn't Maritrash and her four-eyed friend," Chloe taunted as she and Sabrina get in their way.

"Chloe..." Marinette growled angrily at her rival.

Alya glared at the blonde girl under her sunglasses. This girl... Although there a lot of ways to make akumas appear, Chloe is mainly their source, and it's all because she has to be mean to everyone around her. The redhead recalled in her mind that she became the supervillain known as Lady Wifi because she was crying that she got suspended from school, thanks to Chloe herself. Someday, she's going to get what's coming to her.

"What are you staring at, four-eyes?" Chloe snarled when she noticed the redhead is glaring at her. She asked Sabrina about her eyewear. "Sabrina, why do you think she's wearing sunglasses? I never seen her wearing those before."

"Oh, I don't know," Sabrina mockingly response. "Maybe it's because she's blind."

They laughed at this.

"Ha ha, very funny," Alya took the insult with patience and humility. "Tell me, you two. Do you want to know why I wear sunglasses?"

"Let me think," Chloe thought of the matter. One part of her refused it, and the other part of her accepted it. She chose to accept the offer. "Yes, I want you to take off your shades and show us what is going on with your eyes."

"So be it, but be warned. When you see it, no one will believe you," the blogger said in an enigmatic manner. "Be prepared, Chloe, and you too, Sabrina. This is the secret I will show you, and no one will believe you for it."

She gives her cone for Marinette to hold onto for a while, and she is glad no one else is there to see what's going to happen next. Putting her right hand to her sunglasses, she lifts them upward, showing two eyeholes of her mask, but no eyes seen inside of it.

"AHHHH!" Chloe and Sabrina screamed as they become scared of what they are seeing at the moment, while Marinette snickered.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the blonde screamed for her father just as Alya opened her lips to show there is no mouth. No teeth, no tongue, nothing.

Andre arrived and rushed to where his daughter could be screaming at. Noticing this, Alya puts her shades back on and closed her mouth as she left the area with Marinette following her.

"Did you see that, Daddy?" Chloe cried to her father.

"See what?" the Mayor asked. He just missed out on what just happened.

"Alya... she..." the queen bee looked to see Alya and Marinette have just left the area. "She was right there a second ago!"

"I think you need to go home, Chloe," Andre said. "The heat is getting to you now."

"What?!" Chloe is shocked that her father didn't believe of her claim about Alya since he missed out on the event. "But, Daddy! I'm not crazy!"

"Same goes for you, Sabrina," the Mayor directed his attention to her friend. "You two need to cool off. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Chloe puts her head down in defeat.

"Yes, Mr. Bourgeois," Sabrina puts her head down in defeat as well.

On the other side of the street...

"That is amazing, Alya!" Marinette praised her best friend for her performance that scared the queen bee and her accomplice. "I never thought you could use your invisibility to scare them."

"After all that they did, I can't just let them, especially Chloe, get away with all that mean stuff, let alone causing all those akumas to appear," Alya said while enjoying her ice cream flavor.

"Are they going to have nightmares about it?" Tikki asked from the bluenette's purse.

"Depends if they can get that image out of their heads in no time," the redhead simply answered.

"Maybe I should put lenses and false teeth on your mask. That way, the next time we see her again, no one will believe about her claim of seeing you with no eyes or a mouth," Marinette said.

"Yeah, you should," Alya smiled and the three shared a laugh.

"Wanna have a sleepover for tonight?"

"Sure, I love to. I need someone on my shoulder to help me feel better about my condition."

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? I need help with some ideas for the upcoming chapters, so give me positive reviews. Also, what do you think** **of the part where Alya uses her invisibility to scare Chloe and Sabrina by showing she has no eyes or a mouth? I got the idea from that part in Hollow Man, the movie starring Kevin Bacon as an invisible man where he did the same thing to two kids who are making negative comments about him while in the road.**


	3. Sleepover

It's lucky that Marinette is able to convince her parents in allowing Alya to have a sleepover with her for the night. It's a good thing that she manages to hide her in sight after she took a shower to avoid letting her parents see a towel floating by itself. As they changed into their pajamas, she noticed a pair of glasses floating above a blue long-sleeved pajama top and bottoms.

"Nice choice of pajamas, Alya," she complimented. "Then again, this is the first time I've seen them."

"Uh, thanks..." the invisible girl blushed as she took a seat next to her. Even with her face unseen, Marinette can tell she is smiling at her, so she smiled in return. "So, what do you think about being Ladybug so far?"

"I'm doing great," the bluenette replied. "Being a superhero, helping people, fighting akumas... I'm doing great."

"Oh..." Alya then noticed the sad look on Marinette's face. "Girl, what's wrong? Why are you looking sad all of a sudden?"

"Well, um..." Marinette tried to answer but feels like she can't. "Well, you see..."

"Come on, Marinette. You can tell her," Tikki floated with assurance on her face. "Trust her."

"Okay," Marinette took a deep breath before continuing on. "Do you remember the first time I made my debut as Ladybug when Ivan became Stoneheart?"

"Yes, what about it?" Alya asked.

"I failed in my first try because I wasn't able to purify the akuma that possessed him. I believed I'm not cut out to be a superhero, so I tried to give my Miraculous to you because you like superheroes so much, and I thought you would do a better job than me!" her friend cried with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Really? Then the real question is, what made you change your mind?"

"Seeing Cat Noir in danger inspired me to try again and I succeeded. Besides, you forgot your bag where I placed those earrings at the time."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Just then, Marinette saw her hands are being held together by her invisible friend's empty sleeves.

"What do you have to apologize for? I understand how you feel. I read some superhero stories where a hero would quit after one little mistake, and eventually tried to be a hero again and succeeded," Alya comforted her. "It's good that you told me about your first outing as a superhero. I can give you one good advice: after one small mistake, learn from it and try again."

"Thank you, Alya. Thank you," Marinette wiped her tears from her eyes as she is getting better from this conversation.

"No problem, girl. Just talk to me if you need some advice, okay?"

"Okay."

Few minutes later, they have a plate of cookies as their snack. Of course, they have milk as well.

"I like cookies. They're so good," Tikki said warmly by the taste. "In fact, this is what I eat to recharge myself from holding Marinette's transformation into Ladybug."

"I see..." Alya understood while she took a bite. "You really get hungry after she used Lucky Charm, don't you?"

"Yes, I can only hold off the transformation for about five minutes," the kwami responded wisely.

"So it's good for you to use it at the appropriate time, girl," the empty pajamas told her friend. "Otherwise, your transformation might get run out while the akuma is still on the loose."

"Thank you for telling me this," Marinette smiled in agreement. She can't help but stare at her for noticing the cookie bits visible while she's chewing and how they went down inside her.

"What?"

"I just can't help but see food particles when you chew food and going down after you swallowed it," was the response.

"Guess that means what I ate is on my stomach now, isn't it?" Alya realized, and Marinette nodded. "Good thing I rather not see what's in my stomach."

"I agree with that," Tikki agreed. She asked what's the next thing to do in a sleepover. "So, what's next?"

"We play games, of course," the blue-haired girl replied excitingly.

And they did. When it's time to turn in for the night, Alya slept in a sleeping bag she bought over. How she felt lucky through the day; despite the fact that she turned invisible, she managed to find out her best friend's secret of being Ladybug, and the revelation brings her much closer to her than ever before.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Just needing to think ideas for a sleepover schedule. Nice chapter, huh? Don't forget to write a review about it. By the way, I'm almost getting a job, so I have limited time to post chapters. Just be patient if I can't send a chapter for a long time after this one.  
**

 **Anyway, I heard news from SDCC 2017 that the second season of Miraculous Ladybug will be released in December 2017. WAAAAHHHH!**


End file.
